poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Poke The Goozim
2nd Dimension (The Doraemons and Their Friends got chain up, and they lead from 5 Norm-Bots, Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)and Dr Achimoff is on that Huge Monitor) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Welcome to your Doom! Dr Achimoff: And that's right, You kids are gonna get eaten alive! (The Goozim just Roar at Phineas Ferb and Their Friends, and that makes them Surprise, and Robotic claw just uncovered the Cloth and then the Goozim is Huge and it Roar at Them) Dora Kid: (He use a Narrow Eyes) Clever Fella. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: And even though, we are a game for you, Poke the Goozim with a Stick! Dr Doofenshmirtz: Wait! You know I'm useful to you, Beside I will make an Inator for you right? Dr Achimoff: You're useless to Us, and one more thing, You, Are, Doooom! (He clap his Hands to the Norm-Bots) Dr Doofenshmirtz: Aw Phooey! (He stick the line to Candace and the Others, The Goozim Roar at Him and make him scared) Back to Where They were Phineas: And so that's how we got here Perry. Perry: I know Phineas I was here Right next to you. (Norm-Bots just Poke the Goozim with a Stick and the other Norm-Bots just turn the Crank to lift the Cage) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Cranking, Cranking, Cranking, Cranking- Dr Achimoff: (Angry) Would you stop That! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: What? You know I like the Crank. Dr Achimoff: (Sigh) Whatever. Pinky: (He bite the Chain) I cannot get these chains off! Dorapin: The only way to break free is to get those Keys from the Guard, But they have 5 of them. (Perry, Dora Kid and the Animal Agents got an Idea, They use their watch to get the Keys from they Gaurds by using the Magnets, and they got it) Noby: Awesome! Ahh! Look out! (5 Norm-Bots has Hit Doraemons and Their Friends, Dora-Rinho and Wang Dora is open the Panel and Hit El Matadora's Face. Perry and Dora Kid is Open the Panel and Hit Dr Doofenshmirtz right Next to them. Noby and Mimimi is open the Panel and Hit Big G's Face, Dorapin and Dora-Nichov is open the Panel and Hit Sneech right next to them. Phineas and Ferb is open the Panel and Hit Buford) El-Matadora: Ow! What was that for?! Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Is this the Plan?! Big G: Ow! Watch it you Two!! Sneech: Ow! That really hurt!! Buford: Ow! Knock it off you Two!! (The Norm-Bots has flew into the air and over the Lava, Dr Doofenshmirtz, Big G, Sneech, El-Matadora and Buford are Screaming) Big G: (Scream) Don't let us Fall!! (Phineas and Ferb is trying to find to right Wires to the Norm-Bot even Dorapin, Dora-Nichov, Noby, Mimimi, Wang Dora, Dora-Rinho, Perry and Dora Kid are trying to Work on the Norm-Bots) Norm-Bots: You are tempering the Property of... (They spark and turn into a Norm heads) Let's make Omelets. (They ram to Norm-Bots and Goozim is Eating and the other Norm-Bot had his head gone from El Matadora) Terry: Matadora! Are you okay?! El-Matadora: I'm Okay Terry! And even though I just bruise my Arm! (The Norm-Bots are out of control and they gonna ram into each other, That Phineas Ferb and Their Friends were on) Phineas: (Gasp) Doraemon: (Scream) Dora-Rinho: Oh No! Jaidora: Oh Boy! Peter: Oh Great! (The 5 Norm-Bots has been Destroyed and make The Doraemons and Their Friends fall to the top of the Cage, and the Headless Norm-Bot has holding the Crank collapsed, the crank spin and shut the Cage) All: Yay! (The Door has break off and falls down) (Angrily) Aw, Come On! (The Goozim is wedgie itself out of the Cage. It threw the door to the Lava and turn Phineas Ferb and Their Friends) All: (Gulp) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Alright! Go Goozim! Dr Achimoff: Get those Kids! Norm-Bots: Is Muffin time Sir's. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Already? Dr Achimoff: Wow, That's was Quick. (The Animal Agents and Dora Kid had their eyes wide in Surprise, and they are trying to find the right Key, but the Goozim Roar at Them and make the Keys fall to the Bottom of the cage,) Perry: I have an Idea! Does anybody had a Rope?! (Dorapin, Dora-Med, Doraemon, El-Matadora and Wang Dora gave him the Ropes) Great! Now we have to attach the Chains to make sure that we won't Fall. (Perry put the Ropes to others Chains even His) Alright Dora Kid! you lead the Way with us! Dora Kid: Alright! (They are going that way, and they have to watch Their Balance, To make sure that they won't fall to the Lava) Sue: Okay, I see where you're going with this, Platypus! (They all climb down) Pinky: I hope is not part of you plan Perry?! Perry: It is part of my Plan! Pinky: I knew you gonna say that! Isabella: I officially prefer Our Dimension. (They are still climbing down and Dora Kid is almost there to the Keys and Sneech is asking them) Sneech: Um, One more thing, I'm not very good in Climbing at my School, but even though I'm started to get a hang off... (The Goozim Roar at him and make him fall off) THIS!! (They all fall to the lave except Dora Kid, The 1st Key has landed to Wang Dora, 2nd Key has landed to Baljeet, The 3rd key has Landed to Sneech, The 4th Key has Landed to Peter, The Last Key has landed to Candace, but luckily they all okay, because they are attach to the Ropes and Chains) El-Matadora: You got the Key! Give it to me! Wang Dora: (Angry) I cannot do that! El-Matadora: (Angry) And why not? Dora-Med: (Angry) Haven't you notice the Lava below Us! El-Matadora (He look below and Realize what he Said) Oh Yeah that! I can wait, Later. Big G: Great! You got the key give it to me! Sneech: (Angry) I cannot do that! Big G: (Angry) Why!? Noby: Because the Lava of course! Big G: (He look Below and Realize what he said) Oh right that! I can wait, Alright. Terry: Alright you got the Key, give it to me! Peter: (Angry) Haven't you notice the Lava below us! Terry: (He look Below and Realize what he said) Oh Yeah I forget, I'll wait, Okay. Dr Doofenshmirtz: Aw Great you got it, unlock me. Candace: Are you out of your Mind Again! Dr Doofenshmirtz: (He look Below and Realize what she said) Oh that's right, it can wait later. Buford: Alright you got the Key, give it to me! Baljeet: I'm not gonna let that happen to you. Buford: (He was wonder why he didn't give him the Key he look Below and Realize what he said) Oh Yeah that, I'll wait, Ok. (Dora Kid is trying to pull them up) Dorami: Dora Kid! Pull Us up! Dora Kid: I'm trying Dorami! (Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) is Eating a Muffin and then they saw Phineas Ferb and Their Friends in Surprise and spit out some muffins) Dr Achimoff: Get Them! Norm-Bot: Is Muffin time Sir's. Alt-2 Doofenshmirtz: You're Broken. (He throw to the Norm-Bot) Dr Achimoff: We have enough! (He throw the Muffin to the Norm-Bot) (The Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff's Robots are here and they are heading towards The Doraemons and Their Friends. And they gonna get Hurt, Until the they heard something a Giant Gnome is Shaking, and even crack the Huge Monitor and little bit) Mimimi: Is that Other Dimension Candace? Ferb: No, is... Is. (Someone push the Gnomes and is 2nd Dimension Noby, Sneech, Big G, Sue and Mimimi that push, they make gnomes fall, Noby use (2nd Dimension) Candace Gadget he use the first to Ceiling and Use the Second one to the Giant and Hook them together and they ram those Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff's Robots) Noby: Wow! My Dimensional Self is... Cooler! Big G: And my Dimensional Self is... Stronger! Sneech: Cool! My Dimensional Self is Much... Smarter! Sue: And my Dimensional Self is... Tougher! Mimimi: And my Dimensional Self is... Very Good in Fighting! Dora-Nichov: Alright! Other Dimension Noby and Friends! Alt-2 Mimimi: Phineas! Doraemon! Phineas & Doraemon: Yes! Alt-2 Mimimi: (She bring out Something on her purse) Here! (She throw it To Doraemon and Phineas) (And they got it they are wonder what it was and is Their Remotes) Phineas: The Remote! Doraemon: My Time Remote! But is still not recharge! Phineas: Mine is Recharge! (The Door and there are more Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff's Robots, and they are surrounded, but Phineas, Doraemon, Noby and Perry got an Idea) Noby: Dora Kid! Let Go! Dora Kid: Huh! (They all heard what he said in Shock) Big G: What! Are you out of you mind Noby, No Cowboy don't Let go! Doraemon: Don't Worry we got a Plan! Sneech: A plan for trying to kill us! Don't let go Kid! Phineas: Dora Kid! Trust Us! Candace: Two Word! La-va! Perry: Trust us! (Dora Kid know that they are out of their minds, But he knows that Phineas Other Dimensinator is Working) Dora Kid: Okay! (He let go and fall to the Lava, But the Goozim is Chasing them and it fall to the Lava, They are Screaming cause they are falling to the Lava, But Phineas activate the Other Dimensinator and make a Portal, The Doraemons and Their Friends went to the Portal even the Goozim is, and they are save from those Look-alike Tree and they are save from the Ground, They all look at the Goozim but only to find out that it turn into a Worm, Because the Body from the Goozim is Gone from the Lava) Isabella: Poor Fella. (Wang Dora, Peter, Baljeet, Sneech and Candace show them the Key that they got) Back at the 2nd Dimension Dr Achimoff: They open another Portal go after Them! (Alt-2 Noby and His Friends is Roar to those Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff Robots) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: And them, those banshee Scream Kids get them To! (The Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff's Robots are flying after Them) Back at the Other Dimension (Everyone got Free from those Chain, and Dora Kid is Freeing Perry with the Key) Perry: Whew, Thanks Dora Kid. Dora Kid: No Problem, Perry. (And then the laser has blast the Look-alike Tree and is was the Norm-Bot that did it and even all the Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff are here from that Portal) Dr Achimoff Robot: You are gonna get it today Kids! Norm-Bot: The Robot and I just Became Friends.(They blast Phineas and Pinky but they Dodge it) Phineas: The Portal! Pinky: Close it! (Phineas is Aiming that Portal and now the Portal is Closing) Back at 2nd Dimension (The Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff Robots has miss the Portal, Except all the Norm-Bots is Melting from the Lava) Norm-Bots: I should have Stay at School (and then it Melt the Norm-Bot) (Alt-2 Noby and His Friends got Captured from the Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff's Robots) Norm-Bot: The Portal Close Sir's. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Aw Phooey! Dr Achimoff: Great! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh will, Time for us to start our Evil Invasion. Dr Achimoff: And I'm gonna assembled all The Villains from Their Timelines and Their Dimension. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: And will Someone give us some Muffins. Norm-Bot: But it not Muffin time Sir's. To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3